


The Millionaire and her whore

by Anonymous



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Consensual Sex, Consensual kinks., Emma Swan Has a Penis, F/F, Facials, Kinky sex, Millionaire Emma, Needy Regina, Office Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Punishments, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Top Emma Swan, Whore Regina, butch Emma, filthy sex, stud Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Weekends are Regina's favorite since she gets to service Emma and her big dick. She was sucking Emma's 10 inch dick like there is no tomorrow as her naked body glistened in sweat, her pussy dripped wet, her big boobs bounced up and down enticingly, grabbing the blonde's complete attention.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 280
Collections: anonymous





	The Millionaire and her whore

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. I am borrowing the characters.

Regina Mills was on her knees, legs spread widely, completely naked, her long brunette curls held captive by rough hands as she eagerly kept sucking her clients big dick, moaning like a whore she is, looking up at the millionaire God who hired her every week to service her cock. Weekends are Regina's favorite since she gets to service Emma and her big dick. She was sucking Emma's 10 inch dick like there is no tomorrow as her naked body glistened in sweat, her pussy dripped wet, her big boobs bounced up and down enticingly, grabbing the blonde's complete attention.

"God you are such a lovely whore" Emma smirked as Regina bobbed her mouth up and down on her long thick pole, drool leaking out of the younger woman's mouth, big juicy tits slapping against each other. Emma still remembered the first time she fucked those milky juicy boobs. It was one of her favorite memory with the brunette, the way she emptied her huge load all over Regina's boobs, decorating it completely with her white seed; the way Regina cleaned her boobs afterwards licking every single drop, slurping it like a street whore.

Now Emma was sitting on the edge of her king sized bed wearing a form fitting suit, her pants pulled down around her knees as the whore she hired every week worshiped her cock.

Regina pulled away from Emma's dick with a wet pop "Hm I really love your dick" She nuzzled her pretty face against Emma's wet dick, purring like a kitten.

"I wish I could serve you everyday" Regina pouted licking the brunette's dick like a lollipop.

Emma chuckled at Regina's enthusiasm. The younger woman was always insatiable begging Emma to fuck her all weekend. She looked down at the brunette who was now greedily licking her hairy balls. 

"As much I love to use your holes every day dear, I have much important things to do. I have a company to run" Emma groaned as the brunette sucked her balls eagerly.

"I can stay under your desk and suck your cock all day while you work" Regina said between licking and sucking. She looked at Emma longingly. The older stud had hired her as her personal whore a month before. Before meeting Emma she served other clients but the blonde wasn't fond of sharing Regina with others. So immediately after the first time she ravished Regina completely she paid a huge amount and threatened the brunette's owner that the younger woman will only serve her from now on. Ever since Regina visited Emma's Mansion every weekend, offered her young body, begged her to fuck all her holes. Emma fucked Regina every weekend until she can't walk straight. She fucked Regina on her king-sized bed, against her bathroom, against her bedroom wall, bend over her kitchen; her kitchen table, sometimes on her backyard where everyone can see, sometimes on her favorite poker table. The younger woman was so addicted to her, begging her to use her all day. She even let the brunette to suck her cock while she worked on her computer at home. She never fucked Regina in her office. It was risky although Emma did not care about the consequences. She doesn’t want any distraction at work. Regina was a pretty distraction.

"As much I love to fuck your pretty mouth all day, you are a distraction babygirl. I would end up fucking you all day without doing any work" Emma smirked making Regina whine in disappointment.

"Is that a bad thing?" Regina asked coyly, licking her pink lips.

"Oh its definitely a bad thing dear. Now enough talking little whore. Make me cum. I want to fill that pretty mouth of yours" Emma ordered cock-slapping Regina's beautiful face.

"Yes stud" Regina purred, taking as much of Emma's dick inside her pretty mouth. Within few seconds she was deep-throating the blonde's cock as tears welled up in her eyes. Emma slowly moved her hips fucking her whore’s cock-sucking mouth. She held the brunette's hair tightly increasing her speed of thrusts, face-fucking Regina's throat. She grunted in pleasure at every time her cock hit the brunette's throat. 

"Oh fuck I love your filthy mouth. You are such a good little cock sucker. I am going to cum soon my little whore. I will fill that pretty mouth of yours" Emma groaned holding Regina's face against her lap before spilling her huge load of cum inside her whore’s mouth. She groaned as Regina swallowed her huge load skilfully, her lovely throat gulping everything she generously offered greedily. She let go of Regina's hair once she finished emptying her seed.

"Hm fuck dear. You are amazing as usual" Emma grinned as Regina pulled away from her thick pole and dutifully cleaned her cock.

"Thank you stud" The blonde purred nuzzling Emma's cock in gratitude.

"Now come and sit on my Lap. Let me have fun with your body" Emma smirked as Regina eagerly stood up from her spot pouncing on her lap. The brunette wrapped her hands around Emma's neck while her long legs circled around the blonde's thin waist. She moaned when she felt the older woman's dick on her wet, wanton cunt. 

"Hi, there" Emma grinned, roughly groping Regina's ass making the younger girl to writhe on her lap in ecstasy.

"I missed your hands so much" Regina whimpered as Emma roughly fondled her ass. 

“Really? Emma smirked smacking the brunette’s tempting ass.

“Oh yes, spank me stud” Regina moaned arching her back, pushing her big tits against Emma’s face in pleasure. The older woman groaned as she felt Regina rubbing her juicy tits all over her face. She latched onto the brunette’s nipples suckling it voraciously all the while toying with Regina’s ass.

Regina was moaning like a whore she is, rubbing her wet cunt all over Emma’s dick. Her mouth was hung open as the older woman played with her body. She was clutching Emma’s face against her tits, tightening her legs around the brunette’s waist. She loved the feel Emma’s suit rubbing against her naked body. She clung to Emma’s frame tightly whispering dirty things in her ear “Hm yes, just like that! Use me Stud! Use me like a whore I am! I can’t wait to ride your dick baby! Oh yes! Yes! Yes!!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you want me to continue? 


End file.
